


In This House, We Cuddle.

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kindness, M/M, Pack, Roomates, Soft Boys, Sweetness, The Game of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: The pack finds Theo sleeping in his car and they make a plan.





	In This House, We Cuddle.

“So…. you’re really not gonna change?” Liam holds up the two more modest shirt options to Alec, both seem better than the hideous tiger print jungle looking weirdness he has going on.

 

Alec tucks the shirts in, “I’m _really_ not.” He’s not bothered about the feedback on his attire and grabs his jacket, waiting by the door, “C’mon, we letting the dogs out or what?”

 

Corey groans, Mason shakes his head, grateful probably, that he is human and not classified as one of the ‘dogs’. Liam is the only one who genuinely snorts at Alec’s comment leaving the newest beta with a huge grin when he meets his high five. The two get along like a house on fire and share many of the same mannerisms much to the pack's embarrassment.

 

“Lock it behind you this time!” Corey yells at them on the way down the stairs, hands tangled with Mason’s– it’s always his excuse for not locking up, or doing dishes, or anything really.  Tangled Hands. He has, however, taken on the cooking duties and his roommates can’t complain. Liam’s mouth waters thinking about the previous night’s pasta dish, “Hey let’s stop by the roadhouse on the way and get some chow.”

 

The others agree and they head over. The ride there is short and filled with mocks and laughs and many random facts to see who is smarter.

 

Liam drives up next to the speaker to place their order:

 

“Hi, what can I get you?” the voice cracks through the speaker box.

 

“Hey, can I get 4 orders of the double cheese combo, two milkshakes, two cokes and some large nuggets… Please.” Liam always forgets the please at the end.

 

“Sure… that all?”

 

“Yeah, that’s it.”

 

The voice speaks again, but it’s distant, “Hey, Sandy, take this to Theo out back, the customer didn’t collect.” She turns back to the speaker, “Cool. Thanks, pay and collect at next window.” She says but Liam sits frozen, knuckles white around the wheel.

 

The others don’t prod because they know anything to do with the chimera is a tender spot for Liam. He’s never told them why, but Theo is someone they never joke with or make nicknames up for or tease at pack meetings. They keep their chirps to themselves and choke on the tension between the other two when they are all together to discuss business. Liam moves when Theo does and Theo is always close to him, they seem unaware of this but to everyone else it’s obvious as daylight. The pack much prefers Liam with his shoulders slack and laughing to the clenched-jaw version so they never bring him up when he’s not around. In fact, no one knows where he is when he’s not huffing begrudgingly at pack meetings.

 

“Uh, Li, there are people behind us.” Corey places a hand on his shoulder from the back and Liam moves his head but his eyes don’t follow.

 

“I’ll be back.” Liam simply pushes the door open and jumps out, “Don’t follow me.” He hears the protests behind him, he doesn’t care. _Why is Theo out back, why are they sneaking food to him?_ His gut turns but he feels that familiar tingle in his veins he always does when he’s about to see the chimera.

 

He rounds the end of the drive through and as he turns, the blue truck comes in to view. “Fuck.” His stomach drops, the bit of hope he had that his suspicions may be wrong are crushed when he sees Theo in the driver’s seat, well… his legs, propped up on the dash. No shoes confirm Liam’s suspicion but he will need to hear it from Theo himself.

 

“Liam.” he greets before he sees the boy, and Liam always wonders how he does it, it could have been anyone’s heartbeat.

 

“Theo...” he doesn’t realize it but his voice softens, his heart even more so when he reaches the window and Theo stares back at him. “Little past your bedtime isn't it?” the smirk appears even if he's got his cheeks stuffed with the burger the waitress sent out for him.

 

Liam takes a deep breath, ignores the jab, “What are you doing?” and while he knows it’s quite obvious and Theo will answer with the finest snark, he waits for an answer anyway.

 

“Oh, I’m running the comrades.” He holds up the half-eaten burger as proof, eyebrows high.

 

Liam sighs in the most audible way and yanks the door open. Theo’s gives him a quick once over before he shifts up, knowing the beta is about to climb in.

 

 “Move.” 

 

“So rude.”

 

“Theo, why are you in your truck??” Liam sees his mouth fly open with another snotty answer and halts it, “I mean, why aren’t you at your house?”  he’s asking because deep down he’s not sure Theo has one, he’s eighteen with no parents the last time Liam checked- why would he have a house? _Please let me be wrong._

 

The rest of the burger gets wrapped up and Theo straightens out and lies back in the passenger seat, Liam hears the harsh breath he sucks in before he answers, “Because I live here Liam.”

 

Even if he saw it coming, even if he kind of guessed it when the waitress said what she did, it still hurts like hell and he has to dig his claws into his palms to stop the anger. This time though, he’s angry with himself for not noticing, for not applying logic and asking earlier.

 

Liam looks down at a folded blanket and messy duffle bag, his jaw clenches and he clears his throat, whispering, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because I’m fine. And I’m not your problem.”

 

“How did this happen?” Liam wants to know. He wants to make it better because he hates this, because as much as Theo looks beautiful all messy haired and cozy in this stained gray hoodie, with his hands stuffed deep in the pockets- Liam would much rather not have him look like this because he’s homeless.

 

“Liam, I held two strangers captive to pose as my parents and then broke the guys hand when he fucked my dad’s signature up,” he quotes the word dad and closes his eyes, “they ran away in the middle of the night and sold the house and everything in it online.”

 

Nausea. Liam swallows, “You can’t stay in your car Theo. Where do you shower?? Where do you go to the toilet??”

 

“Why does it matter?!” He’s irritated now, Liam prodded too much, he knows it but he can’t leave things this way. “It matters because you’re… because we’re,” he can’t say pack because Theo’s not really pack if you go by Scott’s rules, he doesn’t want to say friend because he’ll be the first to admit it and feel stupid, “It matters because it matters, okay!”

 

He shifts to turn to Theo, “Listen, we have a four-bedroom apartment…”

 

“No.”

 

“What? Why no? Just hear me out?”

 

“No, I’m not putting anyone out of their room!”

 

Liam’s heart flips, he’s not saying no because he doesn’t want to but because he’s worried about inconveniencing someone else, “There are four rooms…” he tries again.

 

“Yes….” Theo raises his eyebrows, head nodding slowly, “And there are four of you.”

 

Liam smiles like he already won, “Mason and Corey share.” He watches Theo’s jaw open and shut, more pride-saving excuses building in his eyes.

 

“Well, the answer is still no. I like my car okay?”

 

Liam could have believed it, he _would_ have if it wasn’t totally ridiculous, and if Theo’s heart didn’t skip ahead, and if he didn’t smell like utter embarrassment right then. “Okay. Fine.” _Stubborn shit._

Liam gets out and slams the door behind him, he feels Theo’s frown bore into the back of his head as he walks away. “Sleep tight!” he yells over his shoulder and he hears Theo mumble something. _I’ll show him,_ he thinks.

 

The pack hangs out as they planned, they joke and laugh and nibble on bowling alley snacks but Liam’s mind is a million miles away, well not a million… just like a few miles back. Behind a 60’s style diner. In a blue pickup. With hair in his eyes and starlight on his smile.

 

Alec strikes out 6 times in a row, claiming he never used his werewolf abilities, Corey protests. The other chimera and Liam win eventually because Alex gets distracted by a long-haired blonde in the next lane. His show-off results in a broken alley gate and they get thrown out, something that brings some relief to Liam, now he can finally go home and brood in his bed about Theo being a hard ass. _Why do I even care?_ He thinks. _How can I not?_

 

So, as he lies in his bed, listening to the pack’s hearts beating in their rooms, he feels at home and safe, but he keeps shifting around, kicking the covers off then pulling them back up, only to squirm right out of it again. He gets up several times to change his shirt and settles back down after the last trip to his closet. Listens to the quiet again. Mason and Corey’s hearts beat steady in time with their breathing, matching beat for beat, he always finds it amazing how they are so in sync, almost attached. Alec’s thumps almost wildly, excited, and Liam knows he’s dreaming of chasing down bad guys like a maniac or running down the field with a football. His heart is the only one that beats alone and regular, and then he wonders what Theo listens to at night before he falls asleep, if he even sleeps at all in the reclined seat of his truck and how uncomfortable that must be.

 

The thought has him kicking the sheets back to the floor and then he’s up. He stomps to the kitchen, the kettle gets flipped on and the cup slammed down next to it. He stands with his head hanging between his shoulders while he waits for the water to boil. Maybe tea will help him sleep, maybe he just drank too much coke. That’s all.

 

“Is it him?” Mason asks beside him taking his own cup out and placing it down next to his friend’s. His kind presence calms Liam, he knows who Mason is talking about, he’s also well aware that the sleeplessness has nothing to do with sugar highs.

 

“He’s homeless Mase.”

 

Mason’s heart skips. “Why didn’t you tell him to come over?”

 

“Have you met him??”

 

“Fair.” The kettle boils and Mason pours the water, dunking the tea bags. Liam looks at him for an answer, he knows Mason will have one. He always does when Liam comes up empty, or gives up or gets frustrated. Mason is a hero of the highest repute, Liam’s hero anyway. “If he doesn’t listen why don’t you show him instead?”

 

“You mean annoy him until he caves?”

 

Mason laughs, “I mean show him what pack is, show him how great it is to be around people who care for you.”

 

“Are you saying he should come stay here? You’d be fine with that?” he’s a little shocked, he has to admit. Yes, he offered that to Theo thinking the rest would just have to be okay with it or fight him- they’d obviously choose the former.

 

“Li, he saved your life a thousand times. Even when you were a total ass to him and he didn’t have to. You know that night at the hospital?”

 

“Yeah?” he takes a careful sip and so does Mason before speaking again.

 

“He was on his way out of town. He came back for you, for us. To help us.”

 

"To save us…"

 

Mason nods. “I gotta go!” Liam yelps and rushes back to his room, pulling on more appropriate pants and a hoodie, the lacrosse one is the closest, it says Bryant on the back but so what. He’s out the door, keys dangling on the way down.

 

Fifteen minutes later he turns into the roadhouse and parks his Bronco alongside the Toyota pickup. He doesn’t get out, he doesn’t announce his presence or say hi. He simply turns the engine off and reclines his seat. He hears the rustle of fabric and a sigh, a deep and annoyed one, “The fuck are you doing Liam?”

 

God, his voice… asleep it sounds even better than when he’s awake and Liam wonders when exactly he started thinking Theo’s voice sounds nice. He’s so tempted to sit up and look at him but he doesn’t. He folds his arms and shuts his eyes, “Quiet. I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“Liam!”

 

“Shh!!”

 

Theo doesn’t speak again, he shuffles back down with a grunt. Liam pictures him lying on his side, pictures what he looks like fast asleep and then he realizes that he too lulled off momentarily. And he knows why- the heart beside him beats like something lovely and maybe it’s only to his ears but it’s enough to settle everything inside him that worries.

 

When he wakes the next day, the windows are foggy and wet. He swipes it clean only for his heart to sink straight to the ground. Theo’s gone. Groggy and with sore limbs he starts the Bronco back up and heads home. He showers and grabs a banana on his way out, saying all kinds of prayers that he sees Theo somewhere. He’s even willing to start a fight just so Theo will pop up like he always does when Liam’s in trouble. When any of them are.

 

Theo is nowhere Liam thought he’d be. Not even when he shoved co-worker-Jake into a shelf when passing, just to see if he’ll start something. Jake didn’t. Fuck Jake.

 

When he finally gets home, the others huddle on the couch watching Shameless reruns. Mason sits trapped under two were’s, complaining of getting too hot but the creatures won’t budge and Liam finds it honestly hilarious to watch as he gets into his pajamas and grabs his noodle box on the counter. Liam plops down on the single seater, legs draped over the side.

 

“What happened with Theo last night?” Mason asks, cheeks full of Chow Mein, lap full of chimera.

 

“Nothing, he left before I got up.” Liam shrugs and a big bite follows.

 

“You going back?” - “Obviously.”

 

They watch t.v until they’ve all fallen asleep, Alec had somehow crawled to Liam’s feet and snuggled his leg and even if Liam kicks and wiggles he won’t come off, so he opts for a wet willy. Alec jumps, maybe curses too, and then Liam gets up heading for the door with the Bronco’s keys in his pocket.

 

“Where are you going?” Alec asks yawing, taking Liam’s place on the single couch.

 

“To sleep.” He says and then heads out.

 

* * *

 

Liam pulls up to the roadhouse again, doing an inward jiggle when he sees the blue truck, windows steamy like his were in the morning. Theo is asleep, he can tell by the heartbeat but as soon as the Bronco’s tires hit the gravel next to the Toyota the heartbeat jolts, speeding at first and then slowing when the car switches off. This time he sees Theo’s frame bop up in the window.

 

Theo clears the steam from the window, disheveled… beautiful. “Again?” he mumbles, doused in sleep.

 

“However long it takes.” Liam notes, pointedly, no questions asked. He hears Theo begin to protest how ridiculous he's being but another engine hums up next to them and Liam instantly places the heartbeats without having to look. Mason and Corey.

 

“Oh.. _great_.” Theo whines just as a little bell jingles and Alec rolls up with his mountain bike, stopping next to Mason’s car.

 

Liam chuckles and opens his passenger door, “Get in here you dork, how are you meant to sleep?? Sitting up?”

 

“I didn’t have a plan.”

 

“Yeah. You got me though.”

 

“Lucky me, huh?” He smiles and hops in.

 

Liam glances at Theo just in time to see his mouth corners tug and his eyes narrow before he lies back down. “You’re pack. Pack takes care of pack.” Liam says and Alec doesn’t answer because he knows Liam means the words for other ears- the reason they are all there without being asked. They fall asleep again, five hearts beating contently, happily, until their rhythm slows and soft snores replace the sounds.

 

But, when the sun bakes them out of their sleep, Theo is gone once more. Liam sighs, “Fucking hard headed ungrateful chim…”

 

“Liam.”

 

He startles, wiping his window off. He squints into the bright sun until he can make out a face.

 

“Deputy Parrish.” he addresses him formally because he’s in uniform but rolls his eyes. “You can't sleep on the side of the road. I turn a blind eye for Theo but that’s as far as I go.”

 

“Wait! You mean you let him sleep here?”

 

“Yeah…” the deputy’s brow furrows

 

“Oh my god… of course!!!” Liam jumps up, head hitting the roof, Alec wide eyed beside him, “He leaves because he knows you’re coming!” This time his heart doesn’t hit the ground, this time it’s more hopeful.

 

It’s Monday and they carry on this charade every night of the week. They eat and at 11pm, after the show ends and when half the world is asleep, they leave. You’d find them at the back of the road house. Toyota. Bronco. Toyota. Bike. And each morning Theo leaves before they wake up. Day in day out until it’s Friday- movie night at the boy’s place.

 

Alec props his feet up, leans back with his pizza box on his chest, “What are we watching”

 

“Avengers!” Mason exclaims taking his own box. There _has_ to be four boxes because _‘who eats pineapples on pizza and who cuts mushrooms that small and is this even bacon?’_

 

“Uuug how many more times babe?”

 

“Infinity!!” Mason shouts and dives forward for a high five and Alec meets it. Dorks. Truly. Liam gets home just in time, doesn’t bother changing, just cuddles up with pillows on the floor in front of the t.v. He rips off a slice of his stuffed crust double pepperoni extra cheese with chili sprinkles and moans almost orgasmic when he takes a bite. The others snort and Alec hits play from the single couch. Corey and Mason’s legs tangle on the sofa, Liam's mind is back at the roadhouse and all eyes are glued to the screen.

 

They’re engrossed, with the much awaited film. Alec teases Liam for smelling like sex when Thor or The Captain feature on the screen and Liam tells him to shut up or he’ll turn it off when Natasha comes on. It keeps him quiet. The other two are long since lost in lazy kisses and exploring hands. That’s why they all jump when there’s a loud rap on the door, followed by two softer ones like maybe they thought the first one sounded rude.

 

Alec is the closest, and he leaves the confused and startled stares to answer the door.

 

“Oh! Hey Theo!”

 

Liam had never gotten up faster in his life, he wasn’t even sure how he got up without pizza and juice spilling everywhere. “Theo!” he wipes his mouth with the back of hand and sniffs his work shirt for odors. It’s bearable, smells like him, mostly anyway.

 

The chimera stands frozen in place, eyes lingering on Liam before glancing inside. He licks his lips, “I uh…”

 

“Hey! Get in here, the good part is coming up!” Corey shouts from the couch, mouth now free of his boyfriend's. Alec and Liam step aside, giving way for Theo to enter. He hovers around, a little lost at first until Liam takes the duffle bag from his shoulder and places it down. Alec flops back down on the couch and Liam goes to his cushioned spot on the floor, too close to the tv.

 

When Theo still looks like a lost puppy Liam pats the pillow beside him, “You stand watching movies?” he winks with the biggest smile you’ll ever see, “Come sit down.” Theo wouldn’t say no even if he wanted to, just for that smile. He sits down, crosses his legs and Liam scoots his pizza box over. He takes a slice and even if he hates stuffed crust, he doesn’t say a thing. Liam holds the straw of the milkshake to his mouth and he drinks as if this is just what they had always done and he didn’t just interrupt anything.

 

When the movie ends, they are all asleep except for Theo, he looks around. Mason and Corey look cozy on the two seater, cuddled up and breathing each other’s air, precious. Alec however, looks scrunched up and oddly angry in his sleep, legs curled in a way that can’t be comfortable in the least. Theo shifts Liam’s head from his lap, carefully so the beta doesn’t wake up, he smiles at the soft grumble Liam makes at the movement, maybe his hand stays tangled in the brown mop of hair for longer than needed because it feels really nice.

 

He picks Alec up as gently as he can and carries him to his room, he’s guessing the one with the Lords of Dogtown posters all over the door belongs to him. Theo scents the room when he enters with the sleeping beta, and he’s right, it smells of energy and spice and apples, like Alec. He places the boy down and pulls the covers over him, watching as he bunches it under his chin and turns on his side.

 

The chimera closes the door with a soft click, looking around for a blanket or something to cover the other two on the couch. He finds a fluffy pink one, and it smells like Liam but female, must be his mom’s. He tosses it over Corey and Mason without making too much wind but the faint waft that follows smells like them combined. Like Corey’s cocoa cream and Mason’s mountain blast body wash.

 

Theo turns and then his heart races with no control when he looks at Liam. It shouldn’t be any different from picking Alec up but his hands are sweaty and his ears ring and he can’t breathe. He swallows and walks over to the pillow bed Liam created for himself. Crouching next to him, Theo slides his hands in under Liam and lifts him.

 

Just a sleepy “Nngg?” and Theo can’t help but smile as Liam settles against his chest and flings an arm around his neck. He carries Liam to the only room that can be his, one marked with warning signs that read “take me to your alpha” and a pair of red glowing eyes under it.

 

Liam’s body is heavy and warm against his, and he desperately feels like standing just like that the entire night just to feel the weight of contact and the warmth of breath on his skin, just to _feel_.

 

But, he places Liam down, tugging up the unmade covers just like he did for Alec. A hand wraps around his wrist before he can straighten up to leave and find the spare room, “With me?” Liam mumbles, eyes closed, grip unrelenting even when Theo subconsciously pulls away. “Please?” It’s so soft he can barely make it out.

 

“Ok. _Fine_.” He whispers back but he really wants to cry and freak out, because of course! Of course he’d want to stay. It seems almost too good to be real, like another dream the police will come to chase away with a baton banging on the window. He kicks his shoes off anyway, and slides in beside Liam, he doesn’t move too close… that is until Liam cracks his eye open, frowning, “I have a lot to teach you, dummy. In this house, we cuddle.”

 

Then Liam moves closer arm finding a way around Theo’s middle and leg thrown over his. Their foreheads touch, and Jesus, he is sure he’s died. Liam smells so good, he smells like… like pack, the way Theo has always imagined love to smell. Not like moldy sewers and rotting failed experiments, but hearty and warm and sweet. Like he can fall asleep and stay that way until he’s slept enough and wakes up on his own, maybe curled up with someone’s arms around him, maybe with someone always kissing his forehead like Liam is doing now, maybe that someone is Liam. He hopes it is, it's the nicest arms that's ever held him.

 

“Night Theo….”

 

Liam is already in dreamland when Theo replies, cuddling into the beta’s body.

 

“Goodnight sweet boy.”

 

 


End file.
